In a telephone network, a network cable from the central office is connected to a building entrance protector (BEP) located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line-by-line. The network cable, which consists of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block that forms a part of the BEP. Such connectors may be, for example, mini rocker tool-less insulation displacement (IDC)-type connectors, such as, for example, those sold by A. C. Egerton, Ltd. Other connectors used for telephony wiring applications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,699 to Vachhani et al., dated May 5, 1987, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,264 to Ellis, dated Oct. 5, 1971.
The customer telephone equipment is coupled through such an IDC connector to, for example, a central office telephone line. The mini-rocker connector generally has a top portion that includes two wire insertion holes and a bottom section that houses a pair of terminal strips. The wire insertion holes each accommodate one wire of a tip-ring wire pair. The top portion pivots about a generally hinged fixed axis located on the side opposite the wire insertion holes and has a movable clasp member for maintaining the top portion in its closed position.
To open the top portion, a user releases the clasp member and pivots the top portion to its open position. When the top portion is in its open position, the terminal strips do not intersect the wire insertion holes, but when the top portion is in its closed position, the terminal strips intersect the wire insertion holes. Therefore, to establish an electrical and mechanical connection between the wires and the terminal strips, a user first opens the top portion (i.e., pivots the top portion to its open position), inserts the pair of wires, and then closes the top portion. Upon closing the top portion of the connector, the wires are brought into electrical and mechanical contact with the terminal strips. To remove the wires and/or break the electrical connection, the process is reversed.
To verify the integrity of a telephone line, the telephone line may be tested at the connector using a bridge clip. The bridge clip includes a body, a first test prong and a second test prong connected to the body, and lead wires for connecting the first and second test prongs to a testing device, such as a volt meter or telephone test set. The bottom section of the connector includes two insertion channels, each located adjacent a terminal strip and sized to accommodate a test prong of a bridge clip. The test prongs are spaced apart and constructed to be received within the insertion channels.
Testing is typically performed by inserting the test prongs (or leads) of a bridge clip or other probes into the insertion channels of the bottom section of the connector until each of the test prongs contacts an outside edge of one of the pair of terminal strips housed within the bottom section to make an electrical connection. If a current flow is detected, or a dial tone is heard, depending on the test methodology, then a loop condition exists for that particular tip-ring wire pair, and the integrity of the line is verified. If no loop condition is found, either an electrical open or short exists in the telephone line or a connection to or in the terminal block is defective.
The prior art connector has no means of reliably maintaining a secure connection between the bridge clip test prongs and the terminal strips of the connector. Prior art test prongs typically consist of a pair of flexible metallic strips, each of which is bent inwardly at one location so as to bias the tip of the prongs toward the terminal strips. Such a connection is not reliable, however, as the prongs are permitted to freely move within the test channels. As such, when the craftsperson inserts the prongs of the bridge clip into the test channels and performs the test with the testing device, the craftsperson must affirmatively hold the bridge clip to the connector so that the electrical connection is secure. Otherwise, any movement of the bridge clip can cause the test prongs to disengage from the terminal strips, thereby breaking the electrical connection with the terminal strips and causing a false test reading. Further, after repeated use, one or both of the test prongs can bend outwardly thereby causing unreliable connections.
In addition, the prior art connector testing systems do not prevent the user from inadvertently overinserting the test prongs to a position where the prongs cause damage to the connector. Nor do prior art connector testing systems provide a discernible signal to the user when the bridge clip makes contact with the terminal strip to complete an electrical connection.
Finally, prior art connector testing systems permit dust, water and dirt to enter the interior of the connector via the test channels, which are always in an open condition. Such contaminants can hinder the performance of the connector by preventing a proper connection between the bridge clip prongs and the terminal strips and by causing the degradation of connector components.